This invention relates, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to facilitating data access within the computing environment.
In certain systems, such as product lifecycle management (PLM) systems, data integration is becoming important for end-to-end business process execution. Data is integrated from multiple disparate data sources in a single portal graphical user interface (GUI) using, for instance, Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) technology. While it is convenient to search, read and edit data from different data sources in a single GUI, the performance of these operations is impacted due to data source location, user geographies, etc. As corporate organizations spread and integrate across national and international boundaries, increasing number of users located across geographies are concurrently working on shared data sets.
Users in geographies away from the data source geography experience performance issues. Performance is especially impacted when edits (data load, modifications, inserts, and deletes) are executed. This is because time is spent going to the root server for each search and edit, commit/update and in acquiring locks for exclusive access to data. Web page caching may improve performance, but this works only for reads. This does not result in improved performance for new update, delete and modify scenarios.